startrekdeepspacetorchwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
STC Crew Database
This is the STC Crew Database - Click The Names to View Further Info (In Order of Command and Activity): - Senior Officers - Commander in Chief (CinC) Captain Sisko - Career path - Science/Command Branch. Species: Trill/Vulcan - Timelord/Pogrus - Jaffa - Several Other DNA Strands. First Officer (XO) Captain Rixas - Career Path - Science/Command Branch. Species: Jackel - Several Other DNA Strands Unknown. Chief of Science (CSO) Commander Megatron Nyn - Career Path - Science Branch. Species: Romulan/Bajoran - Timelord. Chief of Engineering (CEO) Commander DeafHunt - Career path - Command Branch. Species: Human, Earth Bender. Chief Medical Officer (CMO) Commander Mexes Snowpaw - Career path - Medical Branch. Species: Human. Chief of Security (SO) Lt. Commander Sulaco - Career Path - Security Branch. Species: Vulcan. Chief Tactical Officer Commander Heihachi Nakamura - Career Path - Engineering Branch. Species: Klingon. Acting First Officer (Acting XO) Lieutenant Commander Reiko 'Datura' Mayo - Career Path - Science Branch. Species: Avilion/Fairy. Ensign Nicko Barak - Career Path - Security Branch. Species: Wolfian. Ensign SoulHyuga - Career Path - Command Branch. Species: Neko. - Junior Officers - Lieutenant DataB4 Starflare - Career Path - Science Branch. Species: Android/Artifitial Lifeform. Lieutenant Ant Levenque - Career Path - Engineering Branch. Species: Asgard. Lieutenant Benjamin Chelmsford - Career Path - Science Branch. Species: Human. Lieutenant Aaron Taylor - Career Path - Medical Branch. Species: Trill. Lieutenant Raiden Snake - Career Path - Security, also Bodyguard of Sisko. Species: Mutant. Lieutenant Jolt - Career Path - Security Branch. Species: Sergal. Lieutenant Leviathan - Career Path - Command Branch. Species: Fox. Lieutenant JG Carry Portland - Career Path - Security Branch. Species: Human. Lieutenant Jaden Jupiter - Career Path - Security Branch. Species: Vulcan. Ensign Olivia Slicer - Career Path - Medical Branch. Species: Human. Ensign Malic Skytower - Career Path - Security Branch. Species: Human. Ensign Drake Portland (Joe Atisso) - Career Path - Medical Branch. Species: Thrull. Ensign Thor Wytchwood - Career Path - Science Branch. Species: Asgard. Ensign Johnathan Morpork - Career Path - Engineering Branch. Species: Human. Ensign Emerald0Phoenix Resident - Career Path - Command Branch. Species: Human. Ensign Gamer5 - Career Path - Operations Branch. Species: Furry. Ensign Rex - Career Path - Medical Branch. Species: Fennec. Ensign Ravens - Career Path - Security Branch. Species: Human Lieutenant JG Juppy - Career Path - Conn Branch. Species: Human Ensign Leigh Laviscu / Leighanne - Career Path - Engineering Branch. Species: Bunny/Human. Lieutenant JG MikeDanko - Career Path - Security Branch. Species: Human. Ensign Boy - Career Path - Security Branch. Species: Human. Ensign FlorEmoxa - Career Path - Medical Branch. Species: Humana. Ensign Jade - Career Path - Medical Branch. Species: Human. Ensign Jack Saphed O'neill - Career Path - Engineering Branch. Species: Human. Ensign Carl Ghostraven - Career Path - Command Branch. Species: Human/Vampire/Shapeshifter. Ensign Luke Rexie Howler - Career Path - Engineering Branch. Species: Anthropomorphic Collie. Ensign Taesun - Career Path - Medical Branch. Species: Human. Ensign Clarabelle Danger Adventure Tryggvassen - Career Path - Science Branch. Species: Human. Ensign Lucille Vears - Career Path - Tactical Branch. Species: Human - Cyberneticaly Enhanced. (Inactive) Commander StealthCloset (Stealth Fang) - Career Path - Command Branch. Species: El-Aurian, Betazoid, Shapshifter (not a Founder), Borg, Witch & Vampire (Inactive) Ensign Tank Daysleeper - Career Path - Security Branch. Species: Human. (Inactive) Lieutenant AdmiralSharp Steerpike - Career Path - Science Branch. Species: Trill/Bajoran. (Inactive) Lieutenant Sojourner Starship - Career Path - Science Branch. Species: Human. (Activity Unknown) Ensign Benjamin Brougham - Career Path - Command Branch. Species: Human. Officer's in Total: 45 Officer's Active: 41 Command: 9 Conn: 1 Science: 10 Medical: 8 Engineering: 6 Security/Tactical: 12 OPS: 0